RaymanLover Cinematic Universe:Rules
This site will remain safe and peaceful as long as we follow the rules. This is why we have rules. All Users *'Don't vandalize.' Vandalism greatly damages pages' developments and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. **Userpages (ie, profile pages) are off-limits to any editors aside from the home user, unless explicitly stated otherwise by the user. *'Do not post nonsense.' Any kind of content which has nothing to do with what makes object shows unique (such as excessive amounts of non-object content or information about a non-object show) will be removed and you will receive a warning. *'Make your fanfic original.' Do not copy content from someone else without permission unless you have proper consent. If any source of plagiarism is detected, you will receive a warning. Unless you change your fanfic to make it original, it will be removed within 96 hours. *'Do not steal OCs.' Stealing an OC and claiming it as your own is despicable. Unless you have their permission, you may not use another person's OC for any project. *'Don't spam.' Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki, if you spam, you will suffer a 5 day block, but if you spam the second time, then you will suffer a 1 month block, but if you spam the third time, you will be blocked for a year, but if you spam the fourth time, you will be blocked forever. *'Don't use profanity towards people.' Profanity can only be used in the Parental Guids of an article of a film, you should never use it towards people, especially the owner, and if you change the Parental Guides of the article like with shouting cuss words (example: I F*CKING HATE U!!!), you will suffer a 5-year block. *'Don't abuse multiple accounts (sockpuppets).' While blocked, this could extend the length of your block. However for unblocked users, sockpuppets are allowed under heavy stipulations. **Every system of socks must have an established main account. **Any socks, for any purpose, must be linked to on the user's main account. **Every sock must also link back to the main account. **Whenever any account is blocked, every sock is blocked indefinitely. *'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. *'Don't excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding)'. You may tell a vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. *'Don't reveal all personal information.' Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, email address, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. *'Don't post adult content into this wiki'. This wiki is meant to be read by people of the age of 13 and older. Bomb threats, drug use, gore, and pornography will not be tolerated. *'Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors, and creates social conflicts. *'Don't start or be involved in edit wars.' We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. *'Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed.' Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. *'Don't flamebait or otherwise intimidate users.' Not only does this create social conflicts between users, but it also makes the user targeted look bad, along with the account responsible for the attack. *'Don't use offensive jokes.' Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. *'Don't impersonate other users.' Attempting to use a username, or make edits attempting to mock the targeted user is discouraged, and your account may be blocked indefinitely. *'Don't spread rumors or gossip about other users.' Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). *'Try to use English-language content.' This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. *'Don't advertise.' Same with spamming, advertising is forbidden. *'Non-RaymanLover Studios pages are prohibited. If you make a page is not related to the RLCU, so they don't need to be here, you'll receive a warning, but if you do again, you might suffer a 48-hour block. Users with Given Powers 1. 'Use the powers correctly.'2. '''Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrator like you. 3. Follow the promotion rules. * Earning rights is not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly, the requested person will be voted by responses, "Support", or "Oppose". The requested person must have more "Support" responses than "Oppose" responses. If 2 weeks have passed, depended on which votes, the requested person will earn some special rights if they have 60% of the "Support" responses. * To be a rollback, you must have 75 edits overall. * To be a chat moderator, you must have 200 edits overall. * To be an administrator, you must have 600 edits overall. * To be a bureaucrat, you must have 1,200 edits overall. * Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. Mods This is a list of all moderators in this wiki. If you are blocked by one of them, or have some problems or questions, you can go to their talk page, and ask them about it. Remember to look at their Activity column, too, as some of them might not response to your message because they are inactive! RaymanLover is the only admin and user here so far. Admins Consequences for Breaking the Rules These are all the consequences that might happen to you if you break the rules.